Noon
by the one and only ZARIA
Summary: The sequel to 'Morning' and takes place... well... during lunch time. Ryo's not being cooperative so Dee tries to change that. I tried a different style this time. Let me know what you think!


**Noon **

_**A/N**: I am back and with a sequel. I was very glad at the positive things I read about the first one-shot, so here I am again with this one. Just remember that I'm not too sure about how things at American police stations work and crap like that. Screw that, I don't even know how Canadian police stations work, lol. Oh and I'm trying a different style of writing this time! I actually wrote most of this on the way to Anime North. I was totally in the mood. Heh. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I totally forgot! Who can pick out the Cowboy Bebop quote?_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, but I still don't own these two hotties. Unfortunately for me. If I did, porn would have to be on TV all the time because they'd be my stars! … That's enough outta me!

* * *

_

"Ryooo! Stop filing paperwork and let's go eat! I'm starved!"

"Well maybe if _someone_ actually _helped_ me with the written work, Dee, it wouldn't take so long for me to finish it."

"Well it's not my fault that your writing looks better than mine does."

"That's not the point. We're partners! We're supposed to work together. It would be nice for you to help me so maybe we could leave the station to get some food. I'm hungry too!"

"Well hurry up! How long do you think it'll take?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"What? That long? My stomach will be stuck to my back by then! I'll die of malnourishment by then."

"Who finally killed Dee and what took them so long? Or is he being a drama queen again? Heh, queen."

"Hey Drake. He's just being his usual overly dramatic self. Nothing new there."

"What are you talking about? You won't take a break and eat lunch with me!"

"You know you have to eat to live right?"

"After watching Dee and his imitation of dying, yes, I do know that."

"But I can't blame you for not wanting to go out with Dee—"

"Hey!"

"—Because, well, it's Dee. Why don't you want to eat? Are you dieting or something?"

"No! I'll eat lunch soon! I'll even go with Dee! I just have to finish this paperwork first! THEN I'll go…"

"Then what's the problem, Dee? He said he'd go when he finishes the paperwork that you probably didn't do."

"I'm sorry, is it Drake-Can-Insult-Dee Day or something? Why didn't I get the memo?"

"Shut up! I could have finished this minutes ago had you not distracted me!"

"Ryo, why don't I just finish that up when we get back from lunch?"

"You? Dee? Don't make me laugh."

"What? You think I can't do paperwork, Drake?"

"Well being your partner, I should no better than anyone. So… No. I know for a fact that you can't. Or you just lie and say you can't. Because if you could, I know that you would HELP ME!"

"Moi? Lie? How harsh."

"Not my fault it's true."

"I see it's now officially Insult Dee Day then…"

"It's ALWAYS Insult Dee Day. You just don't know about it."

"Aww, thanks Drake. How nice of you."

"No problem, man. Anything for a friend. So am I ever going to find out what was going on when I came in?"

"I was demonstrating to Ryo what will happen to me if I don't get food soon."

"You'll die…?"

"Of course."

"… Ryo… You just take your time filling out those forms!"

"Now I'm going to go and cry in a corner."

"Now I'm going to get peace and quiet to finish the paperwork."

"Are you done yet?"

"I thought you were going to go and cry in a corner, Dee."

"Yes, well, I changed my mind."

"My aren't we fickle."

"Well I just came by to see if you two wanted to come out with the rest of us for lunch, but I guess you'll be here for a little while longer."

"Noooo! Don't do this to me, Drake! Don't leave us! Think of the children!"

"What children? I'm hungry and I'm leaving. Later."

"Bye Drake."

"You cold hearted bastard."

"For that, I'm not bringing anything back for you."

"I'm going into the corner now. I hope you're happy. I'm going to cry and slowly melt away due to lack of food and—"

"He's already gone, Dee. Shut up now. Thanks."

"How rude. Are you done yet?"

"No."

"… How about now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No…"

"What about now?"

"No! And for the next fourteen times, NO!"

"Touchy, touchy…"

"What are you doing? Go away."

"I don't want to though."

"Stop it. I'm trying to work."

"You need a break. You're going to over work yourself."

"You're too close to m—Mmph…"

"Mmm… Your kisses are better than any food."

"Dee! I'm trying to work and we're in the office! Anyone could have seen that."

"I don't care."

"Well I do!"

"You're cute when you blush, you know."

"Ugh…"

"Stop that. Lift up your head. You can't be that embarrassed."

"… Mmpham…"

"Sorry what? That was muffled."

"I said, 'Well I am.'"

"Why? I've told you that I love you before."

"Don't start that again. I don't want to hear it. Just let me finish this goddamn paperwork! I'm almost done and then we can go out. Alright?"

"Fine."

"You're mad?"

"I'm not mad. Who said I was mad?"

"Well your tone of voice and—"

"Stop it. Just finish the paperwork."

"I'm sorry, Dee."

"Don't be. Just finish up and let's go."

"Alright…"

* * *

"See? It didn't take me that long."

"Ten minutes is a very long time when it involves food."

"Of course… So where are we headed?"

"Umm… Good question."

"What! You wanted me to go out to lunch with you so badly and you don't even know where to?"

"Umm… Hehe… Nope."

"Baka…"

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. Was that even English?"

"No, it was Japanese."

"And it meant…?"

"Like I'll tell you—what are you doing?"

"Well right now, I've got you pinned against a wall."

"Yes, I can tell that much, but what for?"

"So I can kiss you of course."

"But—Mumph…"

* * *

"So how was lunch with Dee?"

"It honestly wasn't that bad, Drake."

"He's getting to you isn't he? I won't be the only straight one anymore! This is horrible!"

"He isn't getting to me!"

"We could have started a club and made buttons and t-shirts that say 'Only straight cops in NY' and have bake sales and carwashes for fundraising purpose—"

"Yeah, that's what we need: to be soaking wet in front of a dozen gay men."

"Ohh… I never thought of it that way…"

"Did I hear car wash? As in hot men that are wet and soapy and preferably shirtless?"

"…"

"… No…"

"Oh really?"

"Would I lie to you, Dee?"

"With a face like that, I hope not, Ryo."

"You two are getting weird on me… You're such a traitor, Ryo!"

"Shut up Drake. I wouldn't have joined your club anyway."

"What are you saying!"

"Maybe what you think I am…"

"Anyone wanna clue me in here?"

"I think it's better if you don't. If it's meant to be, you'll find out in time. If not… you won't."

"You're speaking in code, I know it."

"You think that Dee… You think that."

* * *

_**A/N**: And there we have it… a bit of a glance into the mind of Ryo (but very discreetly since it was all dialogue) paired up with kissing and groping and endless banter. Don't ask why I picked Drake because I have no clue why. I just know that it couldn't be J.J. Maybe I should have chosen Ted… I can't remember who's gay and who's straight anymore… Oh screw… If you found this at all confusing, then just let me know and maybe I'll post a scripty version of it for everyone! Well now that I'm done this, I'll start working on the next: Evening! Look out for it soon! I might even be able to finish it today if my Internet keeps this up… Read and Review!_


End file.
